An Innocent Kind Of Love
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: Gary/Miranda - He'd stay the night of course - to make sure she was alright - because that's what friends did for each other. Yes … Friends, the very best of friends.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: I've just watched series 1 and 2 of Miranda and I was shocked to find that there aren't many fan fictions out there for such a great show. So here's my attempt at a Gary/Miranda one - shot. Though I may write more to it. But for now treat it as a one- shot. Bear in mind I'm still relatively new to the show so if there are any things that need correcting - like OOC characters, then please tell me. This isn't a comical piece like the show. It focuses more on the whole Gary/Miranda love story. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Gary was beginning to get seriously worried. It had been three whole days since Miranda had been into the restaurant to see him – or rather to see the food he placed in front of her. He liked to think that she came in every day to see him as well though, because well, they were friends, and that's what friends do, don't they?

Because he and Miranda were just friends, nothing more, with no expectations, Miranda's presence shouldn't be bothering him to such a great extent, but it was. He knew Miranda: he liked to think that he was the one person that she actually opened up to, the only person that really understood her, but he knows that deep down he wasn't all that special to her, a friendly acquaintance at most. They'd tried to the whole romance thing, but he'd screwed it up, so in fact he was lucky to even have the title of friendly acquaintance, he was lucky that Miranda had had it in her heart to forgive him at all.

However he knew her well enough to know that if she didn't eat at his restaurant then she'd probably starve to death. She was, as everybody within a 10 mile radius knew, not at all good in situations that involved talking to other people in a social atmosphere. That clearly ruled out the supposedly simple task of shopping. And he'd seen her attempt at cooking, and well, that just wasn't a pretty picture at all. Miranda cooking meant that more of the food ended up either on the floor or in her mouth before it even reached the oven. So if she hadn't been in his restaurant for three days – what had she been eating?

It wasn't just the fact that the restaurants income had dropped dramatically since Miranda's three day disappearance that had Gary's stomach in a twist, but Miranda's well being. He really cared for her, and it seemed that all that he could think of these days was her. She has a great sense of humour, and she's so sweet and unsure of herself, and add that to the fact she didn't realize just how much of an effect she had on him, he really Lov-

" Are you just going to stand here all day moping after Miranda? Or are you actually going to do something about you and her?" Clive broke off his precarious thoughts.

Gary huffed, crossed his arms, and ignoring Clive, walked into the kitchen. It took only a brief second for his thoughts to be back on Miranda, and only a second more for Clive to pop up like a jack in the box, jolting him once again to reality.

"Don't deny it Gary. You've been in a right mood since Monday. The last time you saw Miranda was Sunday. Coincidence? – I think not. "Gary wanted to shake Clive back to the world of normality, the world where he and Miranda were friends who just ignored the sexual tension between them. No, wait. There was defiantly no sexual tension, because that would be weird – oh, who was he kidding? The sexual tension between he and Miranda was so thick it was unbearable.

Slumping dramatically, he face palmed, and let out a slightly non manly sound, " Fine," He muttered, " So what if I am ' moping'. It's not as if I can do anything about it. I mean - I can't exactly storm into the shop, demanding to know where she is, can I? And besides, me and her, we're just friends. I messed things up for good. I see her looking at me sometimes - and - I know that deep down she hates me for what I did to her." Another rather non manly sound escaped his lips, and he felt even more defeated than ever.

" Are you blind?" Craig laughed, shaking his head, " She's just waiting for you to make the first move. I mean you're not married anymore, and there's no more skeletons in the closet. You still have a chance. Now go on. " Gary found himself being ushered out of the kitchen by Craig.

" Do ya think?" He questioned Craig, still not quite sure of whether this was the right thing to do. Hadn't Miranda said that she wanted to move on from him. Though there had been Christmas - where they'd shared a bed. For a moment, a very small one, he had thought that perhaps it was a sign that she'd changed her mind. Though that's ridiculous, isn't it?

" I know so. Go get her." Craig reassured him with a knowing smile.

* * *

Gary rushed through the shop door and immediately spotted Stevie shifting boxes around, " Hi Stevie - Miranda - Where, " He took a deep breath, and tried to slow the unsteady beat of his heart down, " Where's Miranda?" He tried asking the question again, this time far more successfully.

Stevie threw him a scowl of mild annoyance, " How should I know? The last I saw her was - actually I don't know when I last saw her. But I do know she said she'd help me with setting up the new shop theme. Am I the only one that takes this business seriously?" She then turned round to him with huge eyes. He really didn't like that look in her eyes, " Gary, would you like to help me?"

" Well - uh - not really - I want to -" He stopped talking when Stevie fished out Heather.

" What have you done today to make you feel proud?" She sang at the top of her lungs.

Gary sighed, " I helped my friend set up the new theme of her shop."

" Aww, that'd be great, thanks Gary." Stevie grinned, before placing a numerous of heavy penis shaped novelty gifts in his hands.

* * *

Gary shifted nervously outside of Miranda's door. Now that he'd escaped Stevie and was finally going to see Miranda he didn't know what to do with himself. He felt sweaty, and anxious, and like an idiot. Raising his hand to the door, he knocked three times. There was no reply, just an unsettling silence, " Miranda." He called softly and knocked again. Still no reply, " Miranda!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He wasn't going to panic - Ok maybe he was starting to panic a little.

The door swung slowly open and a rather disgruntled Miranda stood in the doorway. She was deathly pale with red, puffy eyes, dressed in scruffy pj's, and looked as though she was about to collapse at any moment.

" Gary!" She exclaimed, almost slamming the door shut in his face, but failing as he put his hand out to stop it. She covered her face, " Please can you leave. You can't see me like this."

He shook his head, " I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you. "

" I don't feel well." She wheezed, almost caving in on herself.

" You don't look it. " He stepped forwards, just in time for Miranda to almost topple forwards. He caught her in his arms, grunted slightly as he adjusted her weight in his arms, " Miranda, are you alright?" He gasped as she lay in his arms unresponsive.

" Dying from mortification, but apart from that, I'm absolutely fine." She mumbled into his shoulder.

" Is that the truth?" He asked her, a little amused but still worried for his friend.

" Of course not. It was a very clever lie to try and get you to leave." She replied.

" That's not going to happen any time soon. You've got a temperature Miranda." He could tell by the heat radiating from her body, " I'm not letting you be alone when you're ill."

" Don't be ridiculous. You'll get ill if you stay, and besides, I'm not the best patient. " He ignored her complaints, scooped her into his arms as best he could, and carried her over to her sofa, " Stay here. I know just the cure for being ill. " Before she could protest he shot off into her kitchen area to make the perfect remedy for any illness, chicken soup.

* * *

" This is really good Gary, thanks." She croaked, sipping on the soup.

" No problem. I'd do anything for you." He blushed a bright red, and glanced away from Miranda.

" Really?" She asked him.

" Yeh, of course." He smiled sheepishly.

" That's really sweet of you." She placed the now empty bowl of soup aside, and closed her eyes.

" No problem - I - Miranda - I think I might just -" He bit his lip as the sound of her soft, sleep filled breathing filled the air, " Love you." He finished sadly. He reached over and placed a kiss upon her head, " Sweet dreams." He whispered sorrowfully. The moment to tell Miranda about his feelings had passed, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get another one.

He'd stay the night of course - to make sure she was alright - because that's what friends did for each other.

Yes …

Friends,

The very best of friends.

* * *

**I would be ever so appreciative of a review x **


End file.
